Un bar comme les autres, ou presque
by Devil's nest
Summary: La vie d'un homme est banale, celle d'un chien n'est pas mieux... mais celle d'un hommechien mérite qu'on s'y intéresse, surtout quand cette chimère vit avec... allonsy franchement : des fous, des timbrés...
1. La baffe

_Hey les gens, me revoilà :) ... Roh, hurlez pas ! Reveneeez !_

_Pour ceux qui seraient restés... je pense que je vais faire une série de mini oneshot sur Dolchatte et la vie au Devil's Nest... C'est ça qu'on appelle des drabbles ? ... Boaf, on s'en fiche un peu... Enjoy :)_

* * *

Dolchatte était tranquillement assit sur le comptoir, en tailleur, sa pipe entre les dents. Rien de particulier, aujourd'hui, non. Tout était normal…

- Et elle me veut quoi la vipère ?

- Sauver l'humanité en vous éradiquant de la planète.

Oui, le fait que Kimblee et Martel s'engueulent était devenu normal. L'alchimiste, comme à son habitude, souriait de façon provoquante et Martel sifflait entre ses dents, dague à la main…

Il faut dire, c'était à chaque fois pour un prétexte stupide. Là, Kimblee l'avait juste bousculée et elle avait laissé tomber le plat qu'elle amenait à table.

S'il avait été un vrai chien, il aurait baissé les oreilles avant d'essayer de laper le reste. C'était vraiment dommage, un si bon hachis…

- MONSIEUR GREED ! KIMBLEE FAIT ENCORE SON CHIEUR !

- C'est ça, appelle papa…

Kimblee se prit la baffe de la semaine. Martel frappe fort, en fait.


	2. Les jours sans

Y a des jours avec, des jours sans. Quelquefois, il se disait que les jours sans c'était quand il perdait à la courtepaille et faisait la vaisselle de toute la semaine. Il y avait encore les fois où c'était lui qui perdait au caillou-papier-ciseaux et qu'il devait aider le patron à zigzaguer jusqu'à sa chambre. Les rares fois où Roa s'énervait. Les fois où Martel était appelée alors qu'elle allait perdre au strip-poker…

Et puis il y avait les jours où il se disait que tout ça n'était rien à coté de ce qu'il vivait.

Ce jour-là, ce fut lorsque Kimblee lui sourit et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il avait manqué l'infarctus, en plus.


	3. Les méga jours avec

Ce matin-là, il sortit de sa chambre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il allait falloir qu'il traverse la salle principale et qu'il sorte dans la rue, avant qu'elle ne le voie, et c'était pas une mince affaire.

Dolchatte avait toujours été poli avec son entourage… mais là il devait à tout prix éviter de la croiser, sinon il ne pourrait pas se retenir et là… Ce serait la cata assurée.

Il glissa contre le mur, tourna l'angle, fit un pas, deux pas, trois p… se cassa la figure. Rouvrit les yeux. Oh non. Damned. Shit. We're all dead. Putain de bordel.

Il venait de trébucher sur un amoncellement de boîtes de chocolats et de fleurs.

Il vira lentement au blanc pâle, alors qu'il entendait une porte s'ouvrir.

- Bah, c'est quoi tout ça ?

Etant donné que c'était la première saint valentin depuis leur libération, Martel était quelque peu surprise.

- Hum, c'est euh… de la part de tout le bar je suppose.

Dolchatte essaya de se relever, avant de s'applatir par terre, la jeune femme venant de grimper sur son dos à pieds joints.

- Tutut…

Martel commença à lire les étiquettes, parce que c'était douteux que Dol se sente si pressé… le pauvre, il aurait tellement eu envie de s'enfuir.

- … Un de monsieur Greed, un de Roa, un de Kimblee… Bah, et tout le reste de toi dis-donc. Que c'est attentionné de ta part.

Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Et il y a aussi des jours méga avec, comme celui-ci, où Martel se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front avant qu'il ne percute.

- Un de Kimblee ?!

- Je suppose que le serpent égorgé à moitié explosé est de lui.

Il s'interrogea longuement sur les goûts de l'alchimiste en matière de cadeaux, de toute façon il n'avait que ça à faire.

- Euh... martel ? Tu pourrais descendre, dis ?


	4. Le premier baiser de Kimblee

Au Devil's Nest, il n'y avait pas que des jours avec et des jours sans… Il y avait aussi les jours où tout le bar ressentait la même chose au même moment : la frayeur générale quand Tucker proposait de faire la cuisine, le désespoir quand le barman annoçait que monsieur Greed avait vidé le dernier stock de Jack Daniel's, le bonheur quand Kimblee venait de sortir et ce pour la journée, …

A propos de Kimblee, faut que j'te raconte.

C'était par une soirée banale dans ce bar tout sauf banal. L'alchimiste était présent dans le coin des canapés, bras croisés, jambes légèrement écartées. C'était assez bizarre de le voir aussi immobile parfois, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour le décor, à force. Mais il était bien trop dangereux pour jouer le décor, ah oui.

Ce soir-là, Dolchatte était en train de jouer le tour de vaisselle au poker, avec le reste du bar. Evidemment, ils étaient divisés en équipe, d'un pour que le nombre de participants à la finale soit moins importants, de deux pour que le perdant ait toute une équipe avec lui parce que la vaisselle, ça faisait un mois que personne ne l'avait faite.

Tout était normal, jusqu'à la finale. C'est là que ça a commencé.

Kimblee s'était levé pour aller chercher un verre au bar. Il avait fait le tour, le barman étant justement de la partie de poker. L'alchimiste s'était servit son verre, et, lorsqu'il se redressa, tomba nez à nez avec Greed qui s'était accroupi sur le bar, tout sourire.

- Dol', tu joues oui ou merde ?

Dolchatte se secoua, regarda son jeu, misa puis repporta son attention sur l'alchimiste et l'homonculus. Homonculus qui sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'attraper Kimblee…

Le bruit du verre de l'Ecarlate qui se brisa sur le sol attira leur attention à tous, et aucun ne manqua le spectacle. Greed venait d'attraper Kimblee par les épaules et commençait à l'embrasser, alors que celui-ci… Prenait une teinte foncée ?

Evidemment, Greed explosa, mais ce n'est pas ça qui resta à jamais gravé dans la mémoire des chimères, non. Ce fut surtout l'air gêné et les joues rouges de Kimblee.

- On dirait une jeune fille a qui l'on a piqué son premier baiser.

Kimblee jeta un regard noir à Martel, la seule dont la mâchoire ne s'était pas décrochée.

- Bingo.

La partie de poker finit par reprendre, alors que l'alchimiste poursuivait Martel dans tout le bar et que Roa ne cessait de répéter à Dolchatte qu'il n'arriverait rien à Martel, c'est promis, maintenant joue.

Ce jour-là, le sentiment général n'avait pas qu'été la surprise, ce fut surtout la honte : plus d'un, en ayant vu l'air gêné du psychopathe, avait voulu le consoler.

Les pauvres, quoi.


End file.
